Summertime
by LenaCalibrator
Summary: Amaba aquella canción. amaba como le hacia fundirse con ella y poder sentir el dolor. pero sobre todo, amaba la seguridad que aquella canción le daba ahora.


Antes que nada, espero que les guste y no haya arruinado esta hermosa canción, pero cuando escuche esta canción y vi la imagen solo pude escribir como loca. Espero y les guste Janis Joplin a mí me encanta es perfecta esa bruja cósmica y si no la han escuchado espero y pasen a escucharla.

 _Take to the sky._

 _Lord. The sky._

 _But until that morning._

 _Honey, nothing's going to harm now._

El día era perfecto, puesto que era otoño.

Era un día soleado pero no era abrazador ya que las corrientes de aire eran un poco frías, pero ahí seguía el sol, dándole la sensación de que lo cubría en un cálido abrazo, pero aun en ese cálido abrazo; Hanamaki Takahiro tenía que ir a trabajar.

No era que odiara trabajar; pero su trabajo era frió, envuelto en envidias, en hipocresías y en donde la belleza predominaba; El mundo del modelaje, donde solo si eres hermoso y con bonito cuerpo importaban, no era necesario que fueras alguien inteligente solo tenías que ser grato, amable, gentil para después cuando te dabas la vuelta podías hablar mal de otros y a la vez escuchar las malas palabras y la hipocresía en el aire.

Admitía que era alguien agraciado, no se consideraba la persona más guapa del mundo porque no lo era, era un simple chico que solo quería poder hablar con alguien sobre el significado de la vida, sobre temas tan profundos con alguien, alguien con quien compartir sus ideas, sus emociones, sus estados de ánimo, que le ayudara a ver que no estaba solo; que aun con una plática sobre el clima le hiciera sentir como en casa, solo quería a alguien que viera más allá de la belleza, quería a alguien que le quitara la gran soledad que había sobre él.

Que le ayudara a compartirla.

Porque el mundo podía ser tan pomposo y hermoso a su alrededor, porque podían alagar que el era hermoso, pero para el todo, inclusive el parecía tan normal, tan apagado, tan solitario, tan vacío.

No había sonrisas sinceras  
no había felicidad sincera  
no había emoción sincera  
ni las bromas que en cierto punto eran graciosas, ni el tiempo que pasaba con sus amigos Iwaizumi y Oikawa que para él era valioso porque los quería eran sus mejores amigos, le hacían reír, le hacían olvidar su trabajo, su estrés, llenaban sus días de risas, pero cuando llegaba la noche y el silencio se apoderaba de todo, era como si solo quedaran vestigios de sus pequeños momentos de felicidad.

Se sentía solo tan solo que daba miedo, se sentía tan abandonado que era aterrador, las ganas de llorar le inundaban, pero nada salía de sus ojos, las emociones se atoraban dentro de el dando paso a pequeños espasmos y temblores, se sentía vacío, un vacío que no llenaba con nada, las palabras bonitas de extraños no eran un sustento para él. Solo quería sentirse querido; tan querido como cuando su madre lo abrazaba mientras le decía palabras dulces y acariciaba su cabeza.

Solo quería alguien que apaciguara su soledad.

Lo único sincero era su sensación de ahogo en aquellas emociones de soledad.

Mientras pensaba en todos aquellos sentimientos dentro de el. El sol le recordaba que seguía parado en el asfalto esperando la luz verde para cruzar y llegar a su trabajo, Pensó que podía haber venido en su auto, pero quería sentir el aire puro en su cuerpo, quería sentir que congeniaba con todas aquellas personas que pasaban a prisa sin mirar a los demás.

Podía ser solo una ilusión pero para el estaba bien.

Era gracioso por que el otoño estaba en su auge, pero en sus audífonos se escuchaba Summertime de Janis Joplin, mentiría si dijera que esa canción no era su favorita; podía sentir las emociones que trataba de transmitir aquella bruja cósmica, sentía que podía fundirse con ella y sentir su dolor.

Sin darse cuenta había llegado a su destino.

Ahora solo estaba el mientras le daban prendas para hacerlo lucir; mientras una chica le maquillaba dándole un tono rosa debajo de sus ojos, otra chica arreglaba su cabello y ponía aquellos accesorios, que le daban apariencia de un venado con aquellos cuernos que eran adornados con un hermoso hilo que parecía echo de oro, mientras escondían sus orejas detrás de aquellas que eran de un hermoso color café claro con tonos nuevamente rosas.

Pensaba que debía ser tranquilo y relajante ser como aquellos animales hermosos, cuidándose unos a otros, dando ese aire frágil pero que a su vez eran rápidos para huir de sus cazadores, Pensaba que realmente el podía ser aquel venado mientras los demás eran sus cazadores.

Ilógico, pensó.

De nuevo sin darse cuenta estaba posicionado alrededor del set, donde tomarían las fotos

Hermoso. Pensó

El lugar estaba adornado con un hermoso azul claro de fondo, mientras había uvas de un hermoso color morado que incluso pensó que era irreal.

No lo sabía pero de nuevo aquella canción, Summertime surco su mente; la letra, la voz de Janis inundaban su mente, el dolor de aquellas estrofas se hacía presente en su pecho

 _Child. The living's easy_

 _fish are jumping out_

No se había dado cuenta pero la canción realmente resonaba en el lugar.

 _Hush, baby ... baby now_

Soledad

 _no, no, no, no_

Tristeza

 _don't you cry_

Ganas de llorar, ahora realmente sentía las ganas de llorar y sin darse cuenta, las lágrimas surcaban de sus ojos como pequeñas perlas.

 _Don't you cry_

No sabía porque pero ahora, sentía más que nunca como si aquella canción fuera para el, como si aquel dolor se lo dedicaran a el.

Sin darse cuenta de nuevo, sus ojos se encontraban conectados a los de aquel chico con la cámara en manos, aquellos ojos que le miraban como si fueran imanes, aquellos ojos que le daban la sensación de calma y alivio que había buscado durante mucho tiempo.

Quería escuchar su voz, no sabía porque pero quería oír su nombre de los labios de aquel chico, su cabello negro alborotado parecía tan suave al tacto, sus ojeras debajo de sus ojos parecían tan fascinantes que podían contarte secretos que solo el sabia, quería tocarlo.

 _One of these mornigs_

Sin darse cuenta, la sensación de calma lo acuno.

 _Yor're gonna rise..._

Sin darse cuenta, sentía una calma inexplicable que llego el punto donde ahora había obscuridad y alivio.

La obscuridad esta ves no le dio miedo, no lo asusto.

 _Rise up singing._

Una sensación de calor y amor lo envolvían

 _You're gonna spread your wings._

 _Child. And take... take to the sky._

Dándose cuenta que acababa de despertar de un sueño...

Un sueño reconfortante, hermoso que de nuevo bien podía ser una ilusión.

Mientras se daba cuenta que aquel calor, aquella calma y seguridad permanecían ahí.

Mientras escuchaba a alguien cantando a susurros

 _But until that morning_

 _Honey. Nothing's going to harm now_

Lagrimas surcaban de nuevos en sus ojos.

 _Don't you cry._

Finos dedos limpiaban sus lágrimas, mientras sentía el calor de un abrazo, aquella persona seguía limpiando sus miedos en forma de lágrimas, seguía susurrándole que nada le haría daño, mientras pausaba los susurros y daba pequeños besos en su cabello pasando a sus parpados de nuevo depositando suaves besos para dar paso a besar sus mejillas y llegando a sus labios.

Amaba la forma en que Matsukawa Issei le hacía sentir seguro, amaba sus besos que lo llenaban de amor, amaba que le cantara con aquella voz que tanta seguridad le daba.

Amaba que _Summertime_ de _Janis Joplin_ fuera su canción.

Amaba que fuera su Himno entre ellos.

Amaba que fuera la canción con la que se conocieron.

Amaba que Issei le cantara aquellas estrofas, con voz tranquila y le hiciera sentir amado, le hiciera sentir que el dolor y la soledad solo fuesen un recuerdo, que ahora nada le haría daño porque ahora estaban juntos.

Que las noches ya no eran de temer.

 _But until that morning_

 _Honey. Nothing's going to harm now_

 _Don't you cry._


End file.
